


The Ugly Truth

by DustyThoughts (DameEphemere)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin is something like a love counselor, Jongin is struggling with his feelings, Junmyeon and Baekhyun are having fun, Kyungsoo is a producer, Kyungsoo is oblivious, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: The Ugly Truth (2009), Mr. Perfect is a cool doctor, soft happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameEphemere/pseuds/DustyThoughts
Summary: Kyungsoo is a successful television producer, who wants to find love. To achieve this, he accepts the help of Kim Jongin, an extremely honest guy.However, things don't turn out the way Kyungsoo imagines.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my dear friend who made me watch this movie, it's very funny and I really enjoyed writing the kaisoo version. Hope everyone who reads it enjoys reading this too!
> 
> Kyungsoo is my bias, and I hope he had a very happy birthday ❤

* * *

Jongin looked at the couple who were sitting at a table across the room, and he couldn't help but wince as he saw that guy put a hand around Kyungsoo's shoulders.

Mr. Perfect was smiling, and he was probably talking about how successful he was and all that medical bullshit. Jongin could imagine it, and the fact that it bothered him made him even more upset.

However, when Kyungsoo gave him a sneaky look, his eyes filled with almost childish emotion, Jongin couldn't help but smile at him, because if Kyungsoo was excited, being there wasn't so bad after all.

Jongin watched the way Kyungsoo seemed to be controlling every word that came out of his mouth, and he couldn't believe that Mr. Perfect didn't realize that, didn' t realize how tense Kyungsoo was, or that his smile wasn't entirely honest.

It was so obvious to Jongin, but of course, Kyungsoo was never "charming" with him but showed him how controlling and perfectionist he could be.

However, Jongin himself had told Kyungsoo the ugly truth that being that way he wouldn't make his Mr. Perfect fall at his feet, and he had been right. Mr. Perfect liked the quiet, shy Kyungsoo, who listened to all his stories, and who never lost his calm at any time. He liked a Kyungsoo that didn't exist, a Kyungsoo that was nothing more than a facade.

Jongin wondered what Mr. Perfect would say if he found out that Kyungsoo couldn't see blood without passing out, or discovered his unique sense of humor, or that he didn't separate trash from recyclables.

Jongin got irritated thinking about that, and he couldn't understand why, since he himself had told Kyungsoo that he would help him become what Mr. Perfect wanted. He himself had said that Kyungsoo was a workaholic, always trying to control everything, with an authoritarian tone that was sometimes annoying. He had said that himself but... but...

"He said he had to leave early because he has to work in the morning," Kyungsoo said, taking a seat next to Jongin.

"He didn't offer to take you home?"

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you." Kyungsoo giggled before continuing, under Jongin's interested gaze. "I think it worked! He said he never met someone like me and he likes me!"

Jongin clenched his jaw tightly, and tried to smile at Kyungsoo's clear happiness, but he knew his annoyance was a bit obvious when he saw the black-haired frown.

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo stared at him, and Jongin could only gently shake his head, trying to give him an honest smile.

"Nothing, I'm really happy for you, Soo."

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Jongin-ah! I really appreciate it." Kyungsoo smiled brightly at him, and Jongin swallowed hard. "Shall we go? I'll take you home, thank you so much for being here as my life saver."

"No problem."

Jongin followed Kyungsoo out of the restaurant, listening to his plans for his next date and could only nod once in a while.

His mind was a mess.

[...]

"Where is Junmyeon? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Kyungsoo asked his assistant, who didn't know what to answer. "Damn it. Is Baekhyun ready at least?"

"Yeah, he's already in his position, boss."

"Good."

Jongin approached him, seeing Kyungsoo's frown lighten a bit. "Something is wrong?"

"My show starts in fifteen minutes and Junmyeon doesn't appear. I'll kill him when I see him." Jongin chuckled and patted Kyungsoo's back in a reassuring way.

"When is it my turn?" Jongin asked, diverting his attention.

"At first, so stay here, don't disappear." Kyungsoo pointed to a chair and Jongin sat down to wait patiently.

A few minutes later, in which Junmyeon appeared, it was Jongin's turn to join the duo.

"You're very honest, Jongin, even too much. The last time you said that loving a person for who they are inside was nothing more than a fairy tale, that it wasn't realistic. Do you still think like that?" Baekhyun asked him with a suggestive smile, as if he knew everything.

"I used to think that, and I thought that changing some aspects of your personality to make someone like you wasn't so bad, but now..." Jongin could feel Kyungsoo's gaze on him, but he kept talking to Baekhyun. "I think if you can't be yourself with that person, then it's not worth it. There will be someone who will accept you just as you are, although you may have to look a little more."

"That's not what you were saying weeks ago, Jongin-ssi," Junmyeon said, a little perplexed.

"People change."

"And what made you change your mind?" Baekhyun asked.

"I met a person. He's a bit crazy and hilarious at times, but he's amazing." Junmyeon and Baekhyun shared a look before nodding in sync.

When Jongin was behind the scenes, he couldn't take two steps before Kyungsoo cornered him.

"What the hell was that all about?" He looked angry, furious, his eyes were too bright and his hands were clenched into fists. "This is all a joke to you?"

"I'm very serious about this, Soo." Jongin sighed and ruffled his hair, trying to think of something to say.

"When have you ever been serious about something?" Kyungsoo glared at him. "You said you were going to help me change!"

"You don't need to change!"

"No one is going to love me that way!"

"I already love you, silly!" Jongin bit his lower lip as he realized what he had said. "You're a little bossy, but you're perfect like that to me."

Kyungsoo stared at him, as if deciding whether to believe him or not, before punching him hard on the chest. "You suck like a love counselor, " he said, annoyed.

"Why?"

"I was supposed to fall in love with him, not you, you idiot." Kyungsoo tugged on his tie to kiss him and Jongin could only kiss him back.

"If you ask me, I think I'm the best."


End file.
